


Journey to the Enchanted Forest

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: FrUk Spring Festival 2k16 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: An there is magic, And maybe the beginning of a new love :D, And platonic love, Fluff, I guess..., M/M, One of them is a unicorn, This was inspired by that book "the last unicorn", Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur just wanted to get home on the Enchanted Forest.<br/>To bad he had to stop to help a helpless unicorn.<br/>But maybe said unicorn could become a great traveller companion.<br/>(Written for the third day of the FrUk Spring Festival 2k16!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey to the Enchanted Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello there =D
> 
> Welcome to the third day of the FrUk Spring Festival 2k16, "Enchanted Forest AU"!
> 
> First of all: Hetalia doesn’t belong to me. If it belonged, I would be the Queen of the world. Literally.
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes
> 
> This was made for the third day of the FrUk Spring Festival 2k16 on tumblr!
> 
> Characters names (in case you don’t know) for this story:  
> -Francis: APH France  
> -Arthur Kirkland: APH England 
> 
> Just one last note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING  
> (A Romance Language custom, I guess)
> 
> Now, to the story!

The unicorn was pure and beautiful, with his huge azure eyes and white mane.

And he was hurt.

Caught by a bear trap in the middle of that dark forest while he was trying to run from a group of men who want to capture him.

Unicorns’ blood could make men immortal as long as they drank it once every year. That made unicorns be hunted and entrapped for years and years until they died from his own broken spirits. Their horns were sawed to make magical jewellery, especially jewellery for greed kings.

Arthur watched the poor thing try to get rid of the bear trap that had caught his front left hoof and paw. He could hear the victory shouts of the men and the desperate neighs of the unicorn.

He took pity on him.

(Damn his soft heart!).

So he started to approach the unicorn slowly.

The magical animal started to struggle even more.

But Arthur was not afraid.

One was not afraid of the common magical creatures when that one had magical powers.

He caressed the unicorn’s head and used a soothing spell to try to calm him down.

The men got to them.

\- Hey! Stranger! Get away from out uni!

Again, Arthur was unfazed.

\- No, you are the ones who need to get away and rethink your life choices.

The men laughed.

\- Do we look like we are afraid of hurting you, boy?

The magician rolled his eyes and moved his staff gently. The man who had spoken immediately was thrown like a rag doll a few metres away.

All the other men cowered.

\- Please! Don’t hurt us, mister wizard!

Arthur sighed.

\- I’ll not hurt you, but I’ll cast a spell. – he stared at all the men with seriousness – If any of you ever even tried to hurt another unicorn, you and your descendants will die before the next blue moon.

All the men shivered and started to run in fear.

The magician chuckled.

The unicorn snorted, annoyed.

Arthur turned his attention back to him.

\- Well, what do you expected? That I let them go trying to hurt another unicorn?

The animal neighed still in pain and still annoyed.

The sorcerer rolled his eyes.

\- No, I didn’t actually cursed them. But it is nice if they believe I did, don’t you think?

The unicorn just puffed.

Arthur chuckled.

\- Very well, I will free you now. I cannot cure you, though. You see, you already have too much magic on you, for being a unicorn and all. It interfere with my healing magic, because I cannot make any permanent spells on you. But at least I can try to put your leg on place and you can go your merry way.

The magic animal gently touched Arthur’s arm with his horn.

The magician smiled.

\- I’ll take that as a “yes”. Now, be aware, this may hurt a little.

The animal neighed during the whole process, but he laid quietly while Arthur put a splint and a bandage on the injured paw.

\- I put some herbs and stuff. This region will probably be pretty safe for the next two years, until the next blue moon. After that, I cannot guarantee that they will figure out that I lied. So, just don’t put too much stress over that paw and everything will be alright.

Arthur stood up while the unicorn was moving his paw a bit, testing the splint.

\- Well, mister unicorn, it was very fun and all, but I have a journey to make. Stay safe!

He started to go back to the road.

After some minutes, Arthur realized that the sounds of the slow trout of the unicorn was not getting away.

He turned around and realized that the animal was following him.

\- What the hell you are doing? Go away! Shoo!

And he re-started to walk.

So did the unicorn, still following him.

\- I don’t need a companion, now go away!

The animal stubbornly kept following him.

Arthur groaned.

\- Seriously, what is your problem, you dumb animal?!

But the unicorn stared at him with his big blue eyes pleading him.

He just looked very sad.

Unicorns weren’t known for their malice or falsehood.

If anything, unicorns used their hearts upon their sleeve (metaphorically, of course, since unicorns didn’t have sleeves).

So the animal was truly sad.

Arthur sighed patiently.

\- Is your paw still in pain? Is that it?

The animal shook his mane and he got closer to the magician. He put his head on Arthur’s shoulder and sighed content.

\- Are you lonely, is that it? – he asked caressing the white and long mane.

The unicorn caressed Arthur’s face with his, obviously craving for affection. His blue eyes still were so, so sad…

There was no way Arthur couldn’t take pity on such a sad and lonely creature.

(Well, the magician always had a soft heart anyway).

\- Ok, then. You can come with me.

The unicorn seemed to me ecstatic. His magical horn even glowed a little.

\- BUT! – Arthur interrupted the happiness – I will need to change your form in order to you to travel with me.

The unicorn seemed a little scared at the prospect.

\- Don’t worry, it is not permanent. I cannot put permanent spells on you, remember? You just need a form that doesn’t call too much unwanted attention for now. – he held the animal’s face between his hands – I need you to lower your defences. And don’t worry, this won’t hurt.

The unicorn seemed a little wary, but he closed his eyes and lowered his magical defences.

The magician started to hum an enchantment.

The magic animal could feel his body changing and his magic being sealed inside his heart. It was a little uncomfortable, as if trying a coat that wasn’t on the right size, but it didn’t hurt.

When the magician finished humming, the unicorn opened his eyes.

Now he was a man.

He blinked and stared at his hands. They were soft and taintless. One of his arms was still on a sling. He touched his on hair and his white clothes.

\- _C'est bizarre_ [French: This is weird].

Arthur rolled his eyes.

\- Seriously? A bloody French Unicorn?

The unicorn puffed.

\- Yes I am, and I am very proud of it! You…! You…! Horrible man!

The wizard laughed.

\- Oh, Goddess! That has to be the worst insult ever!

The unicorn frowned and pouted with anger and annoyance.

\- That is not nice!

Arthur smiled.

\- Ok, I’ll try to control my need to mess with you. But what is your name?

The unicorn blinked.

\- I don’t really have one. I mean, not one that you can pronounce. – he smiled – Once I met a little girl when I was travelling with my family. She called me Francis.

\- Alright then, Francis, the Unicorn. I’m Arthur. Arthur Kirkland.

\- Nice to meet you, Arthur. Thank you for saving _moi_.

\- You’re welcome! – he stared at Francis with seriousness – Do you mind me asking what happened to your family?

Francis looked down.

\- They are… gone…

They stayed in silence for a few moments.

\- I’m really sorry, Francis. – Arthur said quietly.

Francis took a deep breath.

\- We were trying to reach the Enchanted Forest. The one that all legends say that it is a sanctuary for creatures like us…

Arthur grinned.

\- That must be your lucky day! I’m going to the Enchanted Forest!

Francis blue eyes become wide with hope.

\- _Pour de vrai_? [French: For real?]

The magician nodded.

\- Yes, for real. I actually live there! We have this small witchy village near the forest. I was visiting my idiotic brother, who was having some dragon problems, but now I’m heading home.

\- Can I go with you? – he looked at the sorcerer with pleading azure eyes.

\- I thought that was the whole point in turning you into a human.

Francis smiled and hugged Arthur tightly.

\- _Merci beaucoup_! [French: Thank you so much!] – and he kissed the wizard’s both cheeks.

Arthur blushed at the physical contact and tried to break it as soon as possible (too embarrassed with the unicorn new handsome form and all his free affection).

\- Yeah, yeah. Now, we need to get going. Don’t delay me!

Francis nodded and kept his smile.

He made sure to stand beside the magician and hold his hand with his good one. (he liked Arthur. He was a nice human and his heart beat fast when they held hands).

Arthur blushed and sighed.

It was going to be a long journey.  

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> This story was written, like IN THE NIGHT BEFORE THE THIRD DAY.  
> Like, I like to publish stuff just as soon as the clock turns midnight.  
> But at midnight I was still working!  
> Like, THIS IS LITERALLY DONE THE NIGHT BEFORE. HELP.
> 
> I had no fucking idea of what to write. I was having thoughts about Fey and making something tragic until I saw a post about that cartoon movie that was made for the book "The Last Unicorn" and this story was born! =D  
> I remember have seening this movie when I was, like, very very VERY young, so I don't remember the details. But I'm quite sure the unicorn-lady feel in love with a prince?  
> So I tried to apply something similar.  
> Except Francis is not the very last unicorn. He just lost his family, but there are other unicorns out there =D
> 
> For the rest of their story (if anyone is interested): I imagine that they were falling in love during their way *-*  
> It was not a long journey, but they needed time to know each other (and Francis needed time to get used to being a human). But they will fall in love. So when they get in the Enchanted Forest, Francis will decide to split his time between being human and staying with Arthur and being a unicorn (and meeting other unicorns friends who live in the Enchanted Forest).
> 
> I'm not sure if their relationship would be sexual or if Francis is asexual for this one.  
> Maybe he just likes to cuddle a lot with his significant other.  
> I quite like this option xD
> 
> Anyway, I need to attend my sleep deprivation now. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> Friendly reminder that you can always help the writer by giving a comment ;D I feed on them (and I try to answer every single one of them too s2)
> 
> And you can follow me on tumblr if you want :D frukheaven.tumblr.com (just be aware that drama can eclode on my blog from time to time)
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
